Deserved Burial
by Deadly Ice 88
Summary: Established in Season 1. When Lilly shot Carley, the group decides to leave her, but before leaving, Lee decides to pick up the body of the reporter, since he does not want his body to be forgotten on the road, he will do something that She deserves, a well-deserved grave.


**Hello everyone, I'm just a writer who has other stories, but this will be the first I'll do of The Walking Dead.**

**I love what the game is, since your choices will affect the history and the relationship of the characters, and when I remembered how unfortunately, Lily killed Carley in cold blood, I could not help making this One -Shop, I hope you like them all.**

**Without more to say, we begin.**

* * *

Everything was a complete disaster, after Lee investigated and discovered the stolen supplies, the bandits immediately attacked the Motel demanding "their" medications. Fortunately, everyone managed to escape from them in the van that Kenny had repaired just a short time ago, and everyone believed that everything was going to be fine ... how wrong they all were.

Once they were in the trailer, Lilly began to demand and harass Carley and especially Ben, that one of them and even both were the ones who gave their drugs to the bandits. While Ben was getting very nervous and scared, Carley did not flinch at the accusations, and even though Lee tried to calm the argument, Lilly kept demanding to know the truth, but in the middle of the argument, Kenny accidentally ran over to a Camínate, what caused that it had to stop to remove it, which caused that Lilly demanded that all left to continue with his ¨charla¨.

Outside, while Kenny was trying to get the walker under the van, the discussion became more intense, especially when Lilly continued to harass Ben, and the man was totally in a panic over Lilly's accusations, but Carley and Lee started to defend him, and before Ben could say anything, everyone listened as Kenny pulled the walker stuck out of the van.

"Please, let's just get back in the van," Ben begged scared Lilly to know they could continue on their way.

¨This will not happen¨, Lilly replied furiously, Carley could not take it any longer to see how she was not going to stop.

"You think you're a hard bitch, do not you? You think nothing can hurt you. You're nothing but a frightened girl. Fuck off. Take a page from Lee's book and try to help someone for once in your life¨, Carley said angrily to Lilly, and mentioned the way with a lot of fury.

When Carley just spoke, Kenny killed the walker and everyone turned back to see him, which caused no one to notice that Lilly began to draw his gun ...

¨Ready, now, what's the damn problem? ...

Before anyone could answer, Lilly shot Carley in the face. Everyone was in complete shock to witness the scene, a few seconds of total silence, but the first to react was an angry Lee who grabbed Lilly who put her immobilized in the van.

¨SLOTHING¨, Lee demanded totally angry, it was clear that he was holding the anger that he had inside, Lilly had no other than to drop his weapon. Everyone could and would hear Caley's agonizing, short, almost inaudible breaths as she lay on the road, but before anyone did anything, everyone heard Carley stop breathing completely.

"Oh, shit ..." muttered Kenny, while Ben just bent down to see if I felt pulses from the reporter.

¨KENNY, what's going on outside?!¨, scared Katjja scream from inside the van.

¨Keep Duck away from the window! HOLY GOD!¨, demanded Kenny as he passed Carley's body and approached Lee. Meanwhile, Clem could not believe what he was seeing, Carley, his friend, was dead and the worst was not caused by a walker or bandit, but by Lilly.

¨We'll BEGIN, LET THIS CRAZY BITCH!¨, Kenny ordered Lee.

¨She was a traitor Lee, believe me, please¨, Lilly saw Lee imploringly, she spent some time while he thought, but she did not have to think much to make a decision.

¨You will not come with us", Lee said neutrally as he released her.

¨I'll die out here¨, Lilly begged Lee scared.

¨I do not care¨.

¨You're a killer Lilly, we can not leave you with us!¨, Kenny shouted angry.

¨Me?!, Lee is also a murderer ...

¨I do not care what he has done in the past!¨, Kenny interrupted annoyed.

¨Wait ... You know?¨, Lilly said surprised.

¨Right¨.

¨Please, I was trying to protect them !, I have nothing left ", Lilly said in a trembling voice and sadness, but even Kenny did not even flinch.

¨Let's go Lee, come on guys-¨, Kenny said as he entered the van, followed by Ben and Clem was already inside, the only one missing was Lee, he only saw Lilly angrily and she only saw him in a pleading manner, and although a part of him wanted to make her come up with them, could not risk, to see the happiness of how she showed no trace of doubt to kill Carley, how long will it take to kill Katjaa or Duck, in an attack of anger? Or Ben? Or Kenny? But above all, what would happen if she hurt Clemmentine? I could not take the risk of her hurting the most important person she had since all this nightmare began.

When Lee was about to go up, I turned to look sadly at Carley's dead body, approaching the body of the reporter, bent down to watch as the bullet went through her left cheek, and noticed that her eyes were still open, so sadness, I use his hand to close Carley's eyes, I really felt a great sadness inside, and the worst is that he knows well that his body will only be eaten by those things ...

Something Click did, in Lee's mind, he could not leave Carley's forgotten body on the road, and although he wanted to bury her, he knew perfectly well that the shot would attract walkers to where they are.

So taken a decision, Read carefully and delicately, Carley's body in his arms, and although the head and arms of the girl began to hang, did not care and climbed into the van with Carley's body, despite of the pleading look that followed him from Lilly.

Once inside, everyone was surprised when they saw how Lee entered and carefully deposited the body of the reporter in the back seats, Kenny was going to stop the driver's seat to tell Lee that it was not worth raising the body, only stink the Instead, before getting up, Katjaa saw him and shook her head, already knowing what her husband was going to do. So without saying anything, Kenny sat back down and started driving again on the road.

Everything was a complete silence, while Clem had his eyes crouched thinking about what happened, Ben was just sitting back and nervous to avoid seeing the body of the reporter, Lee saw behind the window of the van, surely was watching Lilly When he lost sight of her, Lee arranged Carley's body so that she would not shut up.

_"This could not be worse,"_ Lee thought frustrated and sad.

¨Lee, come a moment please¨, I call Katjaa in the front, and Lee was, just to receive the news that things were only getting worse and worse...

(0)(0)(0)

All night long, in the morning, they all found a train blocking their way, Kenny, Ben and Lee, came down to see it.

"Can he surround himself?" Ben asked.

"Maybe on foot, yes, but as the situation is, I do not think it's the most advisable," Kenny replied.

Meanwhile, Lee turned to find a clue to any threat, but it seems that everything is quiet.

"This area seems safe, everyone can relax while we fix this problem," Lee said.

¨That sounds good, especially with the horrible smell that amended ... ..¨, stopped talking Ben, when he saw the annoyed looks of Lee and Kenny.

¨You can go out, you're free, come on, boy, let's investigate¨, Kenny said quickly, before Ben could ruin him more, and they both went to the train.

Clementine was the first to go down and she was a little happy, but she was worried when she saw Duck, because she felt very weak and slightly pale of her skin, Katjaa helped her son to walk so that the two of them could sit on a trunk that I was close.

¨Clem¨, the aforementioned I listen as Lee spoke to her so it was quickly with him.

¨I want you to stay with Katjaa and Duck¨, Lee said to her.

¨Ok, what about you? ¨, Clem asked, although I already knew what Lee was going to do, I only ask for asking, I wanted to hear it from the man.

¨I'm going to bury Carley, but I do not want you to run a risk, we still do not know if the walkers are near¨.

Clemmentine only nodded and it was with the two mentioned above, Katjaa realized and, although she wanted to accompany Lee, she knew perfectly the great relationship that Lee and Carley had, so it was just that the man had a moment for himself and also I was worried about Duck, I knew it was just a matter of time for ... she shook her head to get that idea out, and she kept taking care of her son.

Lee sighed and then went to the van, took a shovel that was out of pure luck in the van, put it on his back and then entered the van, but a few seconds later, Lee came out carrying the body of the reporter and started to walk towards a large tree that was not far away where it was.

Ben from the train, saw how Lee had Carley in his arms to give him a funeral, which made the admiration he felt to that man increased by showing that act so human, but at the same time it consumed him more than guilt for everything the damage that ... ..

¨Hey boy, hurry up¨, Ben's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Kenny's voice, which sounded annoying and hurried, so the boy decided to listen to him.

With Lee, he made sure that there were no walkers or other danger nearby, he managed to dig a grave not so deep, but at least decent for the reporter. When Lee finished, he grabbed Carley's body and placed it gently in the hole, Lee saw Carley's body sadly, and as he began to fill the hole, he began to think, he never thought this would happen, he already knew that , in these moments of crisis, anyone can die, only that he never thought that he would provoke an ex - friend of his this tragedy ...

Once finished, Lee saw his work, and while he was looking at his friend Carley's grave now, he squeezed his fist a little.

_"I'm not going to allow Clemmentine to lose, I could not save you, but I'll do anything to take care of my little one", _ thought Lee with determination.

"Lee?" Clem said from behind the man, the man just turned to see her.

¨What are you doing here, Clem? I told you to stay with Katjaa and Duck¨.

¨I know, it's just that, I wanted to leave this to Carley¨, Clem mentioned while holding in his hands some flowers that she picked up behind. Lee giving a smile, and nodding his approval, Clem left the flowers on Carley's grave.

When I put them on, she stood next to Lee, and she leaned on him.

"I'll miss her," Clem admitted sadly.

"Like me Clem, like me," Lee said sadly, after a few minutes they were looking at Carley's grave, Lee decided it was time to move on.

"Come on, the others are waiting for us," Lee said as he took Clem's hand, and they both started to walk toward each other, but before he turned one last time to the girl's grave, the girl he was beginning to develop more feelings of. deep that friendship.

¨Goodbye Carley¨.

* * *

**FINISH**

**In this way, this One-Shop finishes, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**See you.**


End file.
